New York City romance take 2
by gleek-from-north-west-england
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to New York, but when and unexpected twist takes place will their dreams be answered or shattered? will they pick friends and family or their dreams? Find out in this rewritten fluffy story. THIS IS A FLUFFY AND FUNNY STORY NO ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

**New York City romance take 2 **

**A/N ****Hi so I was reading through my original piece of this story and was shocked by what I read, I had made many grammar and spelling mistakes! So right then and there I made a decision to rewrite New York City romance. Hence' New York City romance take 2'. Thank you to the many reviewers from the original piece that willed me to write the story again! **

**So I have left the 1****st**** shameful piece up for comparison, I really hope that this is better don't forget to review all advice and opinions are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and characters or story lines from glee**

Kurt's definition of packing 

Kurt looked around his room, to call it a mess was an understatement, an extreme understatement! Clothes were askew all over the bedroom floor, the reason for this was simple one Kurt Hummel was packing, packing for a holiday to New York with Blaine and his own Hummel-Hudson family. At that exact moment a surge of excitement coursed through his veins as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, he was going to New York with his family, and to make it even better Blaine was going with him! He was going to New York the city of his dreams with Blaine, his oh so sweet and adorable not to mention sexy boyfriend!

~oOo~

Blaine rolled up in his car at the Hummel-Hudson driveway. Blaine was having dinner with Kurt and his family for their traditional Friday dinner. The raven haired boy slipped out of his car and made his way up to the front door, he was about to knock on the door when it swung open. He was greeted by a friendly face; it was Burt Hummel Kurt's father, "Hi Buddy" Burt held out a hand for Blaine to shake, which Blaine took gratefully "Hello Mr Hummel", "Blaine we have been over this before call me Burt", "Oh yeah sorry Mr ... err Burt". Burt gestured for Blaine to enter the house. "Kurt Blaine's here!" Blaine listened intently for a reply; he could hear a lot of rustling about, "Hi Blaine I will be down in a minute, I am finishing of some packing for our holiday"

Burt looked over at Blaine with an amused expression on his face, "I know what you're thinking we are only leaving in two weeks, but well you know Kurt" Blaine nodded in agreement it was very typical of Kurt to pack in advance. Burt and Blaine made their way into the living room; Finn was sitting in front of the television. The taller boy made a grunt which Blaine assumed was a greeting, the ex-warbler was about to sit down when a distressed call came from upstairs, it was Kurt.

Burt and Finn looked up not at all fazed by this call, but Blaine's heart rate rose considerably; he ran out the room and headed for the stairs he took the steps two at a time which was saying something as Blaine was on the shorter side. Once he had got to the top of the stairs he hurtled around the corner and quite literally fell into Kurt's room. Blaine landed with a thud on the thankfully soft carpeted floor. Blaine heard a gasp that he at once knew was emitted from Kurt. The porcelain boy rushed to Blaine's aid and knelt down beside him. "Honey are you ok?" Blaine looked into his boyfriends beautiful greeny, bluey, greyish eyes which were filled with concern. Blaine sat up "yes, I'm fine are you ok?" Kurt looked at Blaine a hint of confusion held in his expression. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well you shouted for me and you sounded really antagonized" Kurt expression lightened and looked somewhat amused.

Kurt laughed lightly and then said "Blaine I shouted you because I need your help" Blaine and Kurt both stood up and sat on the bed that was covered in an assortment of clothing. Blaine rose one perfectly triangular eye brow "Help?" Kurt fumbled with the trimming of his shirt "I need some fashion advice" He mumbled unwillingly. Blaine broke into a fit of giggles, "You Kurt Hummel need fashion advice?" Blaine managed to say between chuckles. Kurt looked at Blaine, mocking a loathing expression. "yes, but I can whole heartedly understand your confusion though as well, let's face it I am a fashion icon at McKinley"

Kurt stood up and bent downwards to pick up two shirts, while Kurt was rummaging through the monstrosity of clothing; Blaine took full advantage to admire the 'view' so to speak. The taller male stood back up Blaine averted his eyes quickly so the elder boy did not suspect him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, "Yes?" Blaine answered; Kurt held up two identical shirts "which one?" he looked at Blaine expectantly while waiting or an answer. Blaine took the appearance of both shirt into consideration he could find no comparisons what so ever, his initial instinct was right they were identical.

"Kurt, darling these to shirts are identical and besides you look amazing in whatever you were" Blaine said softly, Kurt did not know whether to look endeared by Blaine's compliment or offended and shocked at Blaine's lack of fashion knowledge at this particular moment.

"Blaine! These shirts are entirely different" Kurt stated choosing his latter thought. Blaine studied the two shirts again; he put his frame of mind in Kurt position but still nothing they were indistinguishable. So Blaine did what he knew how to do best … wing it!

"Ok, ok" Blaine said holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I pick that one" he said pointing to the shirt in Kurt left hand. "Why?" Kurt asked simply, Blaine internally cursed to himself _damn it._ He quickly thought of an explanation.

"Because the thread count of cotton on this shirt appears to be appropriate for the weather we will be staying in" This seemed to satisfy Kurt as he looked very pleased, Kurt edged closer to Blaine on his double bed, he leant over to Blaine so his lips were less than a cm away from his boyfriends ear and whispered. "You know it really turns me on when you use smart talk" Blaine shivered with anticipation at the feeling of Kurt's warm breath on his ear. Blaine turned to face his porcelain skinned boyfriend, their lips practically grazing each other's, "Is that so?" Blaine said lowering his voice. Kurt got chills from the tone of Blaine's voice, he leant in the rest of the way his lips meeting with Blaine's he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine sighs into the kiss and brings his arms to rest on Kurt's hips. The kiss was deep but soft this continued for a few more minutes until the couple had to stop for air.

"Wow" Kurt said breathlessly while looking into Blaine's eyes, the curly haired boy smiled, "how is it that even after almost a year of us dating you still manage to take my breath away?" Blaine asked, Kurt smiled sweetly " I don't know but what I do know is that I love you very, very much" Blaine heart skipped a beat, even though he had heard those three little world spoken from his loves mouth a thousand times they still managed to melt his heart. "I love you too Kurt"

~oOo~

**A/N XD so what did you guys think? I was really nervous about uploading this first chapter because of the appalling way I did it last time. Reviews would mean so much more than you can ever imagine right now, so please, please, please can you review? **

**Gleek-from-north-west-england **

**xxx**


	2. Klaine on a plane

Klaine on a plane

A/N Hi guys I am here again with the 2nd rewritten chapter of New York City romance take two, I hope you like it!

Just to let you know I was quite sad with the outcome of the last chapter there were no reviews, am I doing something wrong? Please let me know I am a newbie at story writing so I may need a little guidance along the way :)

Are there any warnings … hmmm … let me see? There is some suggestiveness in this chapter but that's it.

~oOo~

Blaine and Kurt were sat amongst many suitcases discussing what they would be doing when they arrived in New York.

"Of course we can go to Macy's Kurt but that idea alone is very dependent on the fact of them even letting you on the plane … have you seen how much luggage you want to bring?" Blaine asked, Kurt looked around the room ok so maybe he had packed 4 suitcases too many but he needed everything that was in them! He stood up and walked over to the first suitcase and opened it up. Blaine peered at the contents and let out a small laugh. Kurt gave him a playful glare,

"I don't know why you are laughing, you packed your hair products" Kurt stated, "Yes I did, but I packed the basics not an entire suitcase of hair spray, gel, mouse, shampoo, conditioner, hair straighteners and three hair dryers" Blaine paused for a moment … "wait a minute why do you need three hair dryers?" Kurt huffed in disapproval.

"Because maybe one will break or maybe Finn will crush one and we both know that, that is a high possibility" Kurt stood there with his arms crossed waiting for a reply, Blaine let out another small chuckle before standing up and walking over to Kurt he wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriends waist and looked directly into his eyes, "baby if that happens then I will buy you another one but don't get stressed out, ok?" Kurt relaxed in Blaine's arms before nodding his head in approval; Blaine smiled and lent in slightly to capture the taller males lips, their mouths moved in perfect sequence Kurt sighed softly into the soft, sweet kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

"Thank you" he said, "What for?" Blaine asked with a relaxed smile, "For calming me down … you always know what to say … and what to do" Kurt said with a suggestive smirk, Blaine held back a small throaty growl of approval, "Well I am very, very happy to help" Blaine paused for a moment … "maybe I can do something that will help even more?" Blaine's eyes darkened slightly with a mixture of love and lust for this boy in front of him. Kurt stepped impossibly closer his hand placed on Blaine's chest "maybe you can"

With those words the two lovers ran upstairs.

~oOo~

2 hours later the Hummel-Hudson family and Blaine were in the car on the way to the airport. Blaine and Kurt were in a deep discussion over planning a future breakfast date at Tiffanies.

"I just think the term breakfast date is funny, that's all, if anything the idea makes you even more adorable" Kurt stated with a laugh, Blaine huffed in disapproval "I am not adorable I am dapper and you know it!" Kurt shot a smirk at Blaine and then lent over so his lips were near Blaine's ear "You weren't so dapper earlier on" he whispered. Kurt could see a small blush creep up Blaine's neck he smiled in triumph.

The rest of the car journey was filled with light chatter between Carole, Burt and the three boys. But there was also a lot of exaggerated sighing coming from Finn as Rachel was not allowed to come on the trip. Finn told Kurt Rachel was not allowed to come because of some traditional karaoke competition Rachel and her 2 dads had every year with their next door neighbours.

The chatter died down when they pulled into the vast airport parking lot. They parked up, checked in, passed through security and were now waiting to retrieve their bags from a large conveyor belt.

Kurt stood there anxiously waiting for his multitude of suitcases. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "Come on where is it?" He said with an exasperated sigh "calm down Kurt" Blaine placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's forearm "it will be here in a …" Before he could finish his sentence Kurt launched onto his suitcases like a lion on its prey. He pulled all of his suitcases off the moving conveyor belt with great strength. When he turned back to Blaine he had a large smile from ear to ear.

"I told you I would get them back" Kurt said. "No you didn't I said that" Blaine said in disbelief but his words fell on deaf ears as Kurt was already walking towards the airport gate. The curly haired male decided to ignore the confusing conversation and catch up with Kurt. "You love to always be right don't you?" Blaine asked. "I do and you love me for it" "I do" Blaine agreed with a chuckle.

~oOo~

Kurt and Blaine were now comfortably seated on the plane. Kurt was situated by the window with Blaine by his side, the couple sat contently while Blaine traced invisible patterns on his boyfriends arm. In the two seats behind them sat Burt and Carole. Carole watched the two boy's with admiration she always found their small gestures to each other incredibly sweet, Burt on the other hand was keeping a watchful eye on them and the people surrounding Kurt and Blaine. Yes Burt approved of his sons relationship and he fully believed that they had the right to full equality like other couples but there were some very closed minded people in the world. He wished with all of his might that they could be fully accepted into society, maybe one day they would but for now he would protect them. He would protect them from the terrible curses that would possibly be directed at them as well as the physical affliction that could be disastrously cast upon them. While Burt worried over his son and Blaine's wellbeing, Finn sat two rows in front of him moping in his own affairs. He was listening to some dreary music while keeping up his over the top depressed façade.

~oOo~

Blaine and Kurt had been on the plane for half an hour by now. The couple were having a conversation (about bowties Vs. doc martins) when a female flight attendant walked past and winked at Blaine. Both Kurt and Blaine noticed this action,

"Did she just?" Blaine didn't even need to finish his question because Kurt instantly understood. "she just winked at you!" Kurt said in a huff, he crossed his arms and exhaled through his nose, Blaine looked at him slightly worried by Kurt's behaviour. He placed a hand on his boyfriend's knee "you ok?" he asked tentatively there was a pause and then Kurt answered "yeah just give me a second" Kurt was fuming on the inside _Kurt keep calm … Oh she's heading this way again … don't rise to it … she's not worth your time … look at her swaying her hips, trying to lure my boyfriend in … wait a minute … … … SHE'S TRYING TO STEEL MY MAN! …PANIC STATIONS! _

"Kurt? …Kurt!" Blaine tried nudging his boyfriend in the ribs, Kurt snapped out of his daze "sorry I was just thinking" Kurt's eyes followed the flight attendant until she stopped by them both,

"Hi my names Chloe and I will be your air hostess today" She said in a sickly sweet tone,

"Is there anything I can get you?" the question was directly aimed at Blaine but Kurt answered her,

"actually there is" Chloe reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Blaine to pay attention to Kurt, her smile faltered for a moment "and what would that be sir?" she answered a slight hint of annoyance in her voice,

"to keep your paws of Blaine!" he said, his calm façade clearly forgotten and replaced with a furious tone in his voice. Chloe's eye brows shot up in surprise, her fake smiled curled into a smirk

"Now why would I want to do that? Her voice was oozing with confidence, Blaine looked between Kurt and Chloe but kept quiet "It's not like it's any of your business any way, this handsome man can take an interest in whoever he wants" she stated, Kurt let out a short laugh

"I hate to admit it but you are actually right, Blaine **can **take an interest in whoever he wants" Kurt stated, Chloe's smirk got impossibly bigger. "But you see even though your point is entirely true, Blaine would never be interested in you!" said the male, Chloe put her hands on her hips "Really what makes you so sure?" She asked sourly, Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and held it in the air with the biggest bitch glare he could muster, "Because I'm already taken" Blaine piped up, all looks of confidence were immediately wiped of her face, Chloe's face reddened with embarrassment without another word she fled to the staffs headquarters.

Burt lent over to where Kurt was sitting "well done son" he said simply before sitting back down. Kurt laughed lightly before turning to look at Blaine "Sorry" he apologised "but that just had to be done" Blaine smiled at him "There's no need to apologise, what you did was right" he held up their already clasped hands and kissed Kurt's softly. Kurt smiled confidently then winked at Blaine "Now I am the only one who get to do that to you" They both laughed in unison.

~oOo~

**So what did you think? Your opinions are always welcome!**


End file.
